


Storm Warning

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Budding Relationship, Established Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW!!!!, Oral Sex, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse and his SoSu, Lea are comfortable friends with an odd habit. </p><p>Until a storm washes away all restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Warning

_It wasn't sexual!_  
Danse repeated that to himself often, especially in the evenings when he climbed into the big sleeping bag. He watched as Lea checked the tripwires around their camp, even though they were nicely tucked away in this cabin.

_It was purely innocent._

She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back shyly. She walked over and dropped her fatigues, just as he flipped the sleeping bag open for her to join him.  
He had told her a month ago, when this started, that if anyone ever found out, or questioned them about it, just remember he was the one who started it all.  
She had shrugged quickly and said, “I'll watch your back, you watch mine, right?”  
“Outstanding, soldier,” he sighed as her smaller frame settled beside him in the sleeping bag.  
He dropped his right arm over her waist, he knew the perfect spot by now, and hummed contentedly.  
This was what he wanted, what he'd always wanted. To hold someone in his arms while he slept.  
The subject had come up just over a month ago as they camped near Quincy. They were feeling very secure that night. They had cleaned out a lot of the raider trash in the area and felt very safe. It was cold, and they were still on the adrenaline rush. So much so, that he had broke out a bottle of Bourbon to mellow them both out.

After a couple of shots, Lea had covered her cup when he went to fill it. He looked up at her, slightly confused.  
“I've got to take watch in a bit. You don't want me too buzzed for that, do you?” she asked with an arched eyebrow.  
“Not tonight, were celebrating.” he said firmly. Using the mouth of the bottle to nudge her hand away from the cup she held, refilling it as she blinked at him.  
“What?” she asked, cautiously.  
“Not tonight.” he repeated. “Our turrets and tripwires are in place, correct?”  
“Yes, of course,” she nodded, her brows still knitted in confusion.  
“Then I think we can forgo the watch tonight. It's nice and quiet out there.”  
Lea asked one more question, “So what are we celebrating?”  
“It's my birthday.” he said with a faint smile.

He would admit later that they both ended up quite tipsy, but still, nothing sexual had happened.

Lea grasped his chin lightly in her hand and carefully turned his head back and forth in the firelight.  
“Hmm,” she smiled, eyeing him closely. “I would say thirty to thirty three” She proclaimed with a nod.  
“Good enough,” he agreed, holding his cup up to clink softly against hers. She laughed as they both sipped the warm amber liquid.  
“So what do you want, birthday boy?” She teased.  
“I don't know. Nothing, I guess.” he answered, leaning back and stretching his feet toward the fire.  
“Oh, come on,” Lea complained. “It's your birthday and you don't want anything?” she asked incredulously.  
Danse just shook his head.  
“I don't believe you, Paladin. There has to be something you've always wanted.”  
“Well... yeah, but” then he abruptly, shook his head “No. I can't think of a single thing.”  
“You are so full of it,” Lea laughed. “Come on tell me what you were going to say.”  
Danse shook his head vehemently.  
“Come on,” she coaxed.  
Danse blushed a little and shook his head again.  
“Come on.. What? Are you afraid I'll give it to you?” she teased.  
  
Danse stared at her for a long moment, before blurting out in a rush.  
“I've always wanted to know what it's like to sleep with someone in my arms.”  
Lea blinked at him a second. “Are you talking about sex, or just someone to cuddle with?”  
Even in the firelight Danse's face darkened with a deep blush.  
“Just to sleep... I've never tried it.”  
“So, just sleeping.”  
He nodded draining his cup.  
“Well,” Lea sighed, a bit surprised and disappointed. “Zip the sleeping bags into one big one. It's cold tonight.”  
Now the Paladin had a sudden trapped look.  
“I... uh, No... I.. We..”  
“We are sharing a little body heat, Danse. You'll be dressed in your uniform, same as you always sleep in, and I'll be in mine. Are their regulations against preventing hypothermia?” She asked tartly.

“No...” he said with the faintest smile.  
“Then zip the bags together and let's try this.”  
He got up from his sprawled out spot in the floor and zipped the bags together. Laying the double bag near the fireplace.  
Then he stood there, obviously having second thoughts.  
“Get in, get in,” Lea said before he could change his mind.  
He climbed in the bag and scooted back all the way to the end. When Lea got in there was almost six inches of space between them.  
She giggled softly and said “You weren't kidding.. You never have done this before. The concept of cuddling while you sleep does involve being very close together. Not avoiding your bed buddy like they have the plague.”

Danse chuckled softly and reached out with one strong arm and yanked her back against his body.  
“Oof!” Lea exhaled playfully.  
Danse was suddenly unsure of where to put his arm. Too high and he was in danger of touching something he shouldn't, he tried for right in the middle, testing his way with his fingertips and Lea squealed that he was tickling her.

He sighed in frustration so she reached for his hand and showed him the perfect place for his arm to be.  
“Can I do this?” he asked softly, curling his arm all the way around her small waist.  
“Yes you can,” she smiled in the darkness before sighing in contentment.  
Danse even found himself smiling in the dim light.  
“Danse, we need to have a talk about one thing, ok?”  
“What is it?” he asked, tensing up.  
“I was married. I know what happens to healthy adult males during the course of the night or when they wake up in the mornings. If it happens, I won't panic or think you're hitting on me or something, ok? It's a normal physical reaction.”

He nodded, letting out a small breath he didn't know he was holding.  
“Thank you, Lea,” he didn't even realize it, but it was the first time he'd used her name.

He did love the feel of her small body pulled close to his. She felt so soft and warm and.... tender. He felt like he was protecting her even as they slept.

Lea really liked the feel of his firm strong body against her back, and the man was a living breathing space heater. She was warm, almost too warm but the small fire they had built in the fireplace was flickering down to coals so soon his warmth would be like a Godsend.

He dozed off sooner than she, and she lay there, ears alert to all the sounds of the night. As her own eyes began to close, he moaned softly in his sleep and tightened his arm around her a bit more.

Lea gently patted his forearm, soothing him, and her last thought before sleep claimed her was how someone as kind and gentle as Danse could be so lonely.

It quickly became a ritual, on nights where they didn't feel they needed to keep watch. Danse was a gentleman however, so he always asked, rather than assume she wanted to sleep with him when they had the chance, but she never once told him no. He did wake up with an erection almost every time, but he just kept that part of his body away from her as much as possible. It wasn't always easy though, when you were asleep your cock had no sense of decorum, at all. He had awakened rubbing against her cute round bottom more times than he cared to count.

 _Still it was all innocent.._  
_Until it wasn't._  
  
The storm woke them in the middle of the night. Thunder and lightning boomed all around them, shaking the old house they had taken shelter in for the night. Danse was instantly out of bed, he loved storms. He loved to watch the lightning trace white webs across the sky.

He was staring out the window, grinning at the flashes of light and the booming thunder.  
“Lea, come look--” he had turned to call her to him, to watch the storm, but something was wrong.  
She huddled under the sleeping bag, trembling like he had never seen. She was terrified. He went back to her immediately, sliding into his side of the bag quickly. He bumped her with his forearm as he settled in and she flinched away from him. Danse didn't like that one bit.

“Lea?” he said softly. She turned toward his voice and crawled as close to him as she could get. Danse was never comfortable with scenarios like this, the time Haylen had cried against his chest was probably one of the most awkward things he ever had to do, but this was different. This was Lea, he held her in his arms every night he could, and there was no way in hell he was going to deny her that comfort now, when she actually needed it.

She burrowed against his chest and his arms went around her, firm and strong.  
“Shhh.. It's ok. It'll be over soon. Storms like this never last long. It'll pass by or burn it's self out. Shhh.”  
He looked down at her upturned face... and everything changed.  
Decorum never crossed his mind when he leaned down to kiss her. Lea kissed him back, and when her tongue touched his lips, he was hers.  
She kissed him so lightly it almost felt like he was dreaming. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him until she lay across his body. He felt a whirlwind of desire, emotion and frank wonder surging through him. When he drew away long enough to catch a breath, reason was fighting to take over.

“Lea,” he said softly, his breath ragged even to his own ears. “We should stop this.”  
It was all the protest he could manage with his senses swimming like they were.  
“No.. Please, Danse. I need--” her hand found his hard cock right then and he pulled her into another deep kiss.  
He arched into her palm desperately while they kissed and he felt her body shift to straddle him. The heat from her apex was as intoxicating as her kiss was and when she sat up astride his hips he knew she was in control.

The lightning outside flashed brightly as she unzipped her uniform and slid it down to her waist. Her breasts were silhouetted perfectly and he reached for them eagerly, cupping her soft flesh in his hands. He let his thumbs brush lazily across the hard peak of her nipples, arching up toward her heat.

She reached for the zipper of his uniform, pulling it down to his waist swiftly, Her hands spread across his skin, running through the light patch of hair on his chest.  
“Lea,” he gasped again, “sweetheart.” he swallowed hard, his mouth dry, “It's been a while, if you keep rubbing against me like that this might be over too fast.”  
She moved off his lap and shed the rest of her uniform at the same time he did.  
“Now come back,” he whispered urgently, his cock aching for her touch.  
She settled onto his lap once more and Danse cursed softly at the feel of her wet heat against him. Lea rolled her hips slightly, and he felt the head of his cock slip just inside her. He hissed at the feel of her heat, and grabbed her hips.

“Easy,” he said in an uneven tone. He held her hips still, slowly arching up into her tight opening. About half way in, she sighed softly and asked, “Jesus Danse, how long is that thing.”

His voice was still hoarse when he answered her. “You've got about half of me so far.”  
She took his hands off her hips, interlacing her fingers with his and steadily moved down taking the rest of him.  
His hands gripped hers almost painfully. “Lea, are you trying to make me finish embarrassingly fast?” it was said with a harsh chuckle, but he wasn't joking that much.  
“Are you trying to split me open?” she teased back.  
He moved one hand down between them and slid his thumb into the top of her folds finding the hard bud of her clit. She gasped and squirmed on his lap until he latched his other hand on her thigh to keep her from riding him.

Her tiny button felt hard against his thumb as he stroked it in a lazy circle.  
“What are you doing? Why won't you let me move?” she asked in confusion.  
“I'm trying to satisfy you at least once, before I lose it and end up feeling like a selfish asshole.” he chuckled back. Her high sweet giggle made him smile, and relax, that much more.

“I have never laughed during sex,” he said, chuckling that much harder now.  
“That's because you never had sex with me, it's hilarious.” Lea quipped.  
“Stop it... I'm trying to concentrate here.” he grumbled playfully.  
“Ok, ok, ok... It does feel good.” she snickered.  
“Ok, that's it,” Danse said, pulling out fast and rolling her onto her back. He flipped the top layer off the sleeping bag and slid down between her thighs.  
He spread her lips open and ran the flat of his tongue all the way up her slit.  
“Danse!” she cried out, the pleasure in her voice made him shiver. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the taste, smell and sound of her. This was something he loved, the taste of a woman, and the sound of her moaning in pleasure.

“Danse! Danse!” she was calling him, tugging on his hair. He finally raised his head enough to notice how much her thighs were shaking.  
“God, you have to stop. I'm begging you.” she gasped at him.  
He scooted up next to her and wrapped his arms around her, as she slowed her breathing down.  
“Did you like it?” he asked hesitantly.  
“Did I like it? I came three times, and you just wouldn't stop!” she giggled.  
“Sorry. I get carried away sometimes.” he blushed.  
“Now it's your turn,” she said, her eyes sparkling. “What do you want, handsome?”  
Danse took a long few minutes before saying, “Ride me,” in a husky voice.  
“Yes, sir,” she grinned, nudging his shoulder to get him to lay back.  
She climbed onto him, feeling his hot hard length between her thighs.  
“Are you still worried about... being early?” she tried to ask delicately.  
“Not now.. It's been a while, but now that I know... I've taken care of you first. It doesn't matter.”  
“Good.” she grinned, guiding his cock into her.  
“You have no idea how good you feel.” he sighed as she settled on his hips, enveloping all of him inside her.  
“Tell me,” Lea sighed, starting to move slowly.  
Danse reached up to play with her breasts as she rode him.  
“You're so incredibly hot, and wet... and tight enough to make me feel like I might hurt you. You're perfect, Lea” He arched up hard just then, and she whimpered softly.

“Good.. that's good baby” she purred to him.  
She leaned close over him, kissing his lips as he grabbed her hips. He started to move his legs, to plant his feet on the bed so he could piston in and out of her, but she stopped him.

“No, no..” she teased, “Try this instead.”  
On her hands and knees over him she began to swivel and move her hips. Swinging in a tight figure eight, before rocking them up and down on his shaft.  
“Ohh...” he moaned softly.  
She felt even tighter to him this way, and the way she moved was unraveling him quickly.  
“Lea,” he gasped, trying to tell her he was on edge, but words escaped him.'  
He arched and thrust under her, growling from deep within his chest.  
“Oh GOD!” He cried out as he peaked hard, his body shaking as if he'd been hit by a live wire.  
She brought her mouth down on his, swallowing his cries and moans with a deep kiss.  
When she raised up slowly, he looked at her differently.  
“What is it?” she asked, seeing something different in his face.  
“Nothing,” he said with a huge smile. Lea cocked her head, smiling back.  
“So this is what it takes to get a real smile out of you?” she teased.  
“Well, it's one way,” he nodded, “The rest you'll have to figure out as we go.”  



End file.
